


Things We Lost In the Fire

by AHumbleProphet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumbleProphet/pseuds/AHumbleProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, 18 year old Harry Potter has little left to live for in Britain. The loss of the people he cared for, coupled with the destruction around him has slowly eaten away at his will to live. With the help of Hermione he hopes to find a new life in New York. (Takes place shortly after Bucky escapes Hydra control, shifted Harry Potter timeline to match).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel there is a lack of Harry/Steve/Bucky in this fandom.

Hermione Jean Granger wasn’t considered the brightest witch of her age for no reason. When one Harry James Potter appeared at her parent’s door to see her, she had been anticipating this moment. It did however happen at a much more accelerated rate than she had thought it would.

Shuffling for a moment the young man ducked his head, shoulders slumped, with a weary stance, 

“I’m leaving,” He said finally looking up. Eyes a cloudy green with dark circles under each eye.

“Okay” Hermione said simply. She knew that for him do have reached this point, his state of mind was worse than she had anticipated. 

“Okay?” He blinked, shocked at her easy acceptance, and a bit hurt by it, hunching in a bit more.

Letting out a small sigh at the action, she rolled her eyes before grabbing him in a strong hug. Eyes growing misty at the how small and fragile he felt beneath his clothing.

“Idiot boy, I knew you needed to get away, I was just waiting for you to realize it…” she said softly, “Come in, we have a ton to get ready”

Giving her a small grin that reminded her so much of the even scrawnier 11 year old she had met 6 and a half years ago, Harry followed her into the house.

 

It only took them about 30 minutes to come up with a viable plan, the one small hitch was the fact that he would have to meet with the Goblins at Gringotts. Gathering her purse, Hermione took his arm and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

The alley itself was in a state of slight disrepair, with many of the popular shops open once again, but several of the smaller less used shops still closed and damaged. The war had touched seemingly every part of wizarding Britain. People littered the place travelling in groups of at least two, still not relaxed.

 

Upon entering entering the bank, both Hermione and Harry found themselves facing the gaurds and their weapons.

“Trespassers and thieves! State your business!” The guard barked angrily.

“We wish a meeting with the head of the bank please,” Hermione said clearly holding tight to Harry’s hand, who squeezed it back reassuringly.

After two sharp barks of their native language, the goblins led them to the back of the bank, through two large ornate gold and jeweled doors. 

“Well well…it seems the thieves have returned to the scene of their crime” A slightly older and larger goblin sneered from behind a desk.

“We have come to apologize and explain our actions sir,” Harry stated softly drawing all attention to himself.

After an assurance that their entire story would remain confidential, the two humans began their tale…

 

An hour later, the goblin was slightly paler, rubbing his temples as though he had a headache. Waiting for his verdict the pair attempted to relax, just as exhausted by the tale.

Finally the goblin stood “While I am thankful that such an atrocity against the very universe no longer resides in our bank, as the Head Goblin I must seek some form of reparation for your transgressions,” he finally let out.

Both humans tensed at the words, waiting to see what he would ask of them.

“In exchange for the damage and the theft, we ask for one galleon a piece from the three of you…” He said, a small shark toothed grin on his face.

“Oh thank Merlin!” Harry cried eagerly fishing the three galleons out of the small pouch he carried with him making the Goblins and Hermione laugh.

“We are not even and no longer enemies, but while you are here, we must discuss your inheritance Mister Potter.” The goblin said startling them.

“inheritance?” Harry asked unsure of what the goblin was speaking of

“Yes, it appears that before the Last War, and shortly after the First War several families placed clauses in their wills that should their lines end, all of your monies and property would go to you” The goblin said gravely.

 

Floored at the admission the pair felt as though the entire world had shifted slightly. Such a drastic thought process for so many people that would never see the end of the war.

 

“How much?” Hermione finally croaked out.

“As it stood you had a net worth of about 500 hundred thousand British pounds from the Potter inhertance, however, after this you now have roughly a net worth of 35 billion British pounds from the various families that left you in their will, you also have an additional five billion from your inheritance of the Black estate….This does not include the various properties in the value though.” The goblin said carefully, aware of the distress in the young Lord Potter.

“I don’t want it…I…its too much, blood money,” Harry cried out, fisting his hair with both hands.

 

“Regardless of want, it is now your estate,” The goblin said factually.

Turning and tugging the younger teen close Hermione brushed the tears from his eyes.

“Harry, you have an opportunity to do something major in the world right now, I hadn’t brought this up with you before, but there’s something I think you and only you could do…”She said softly.

“What?” He asked looking far too world weary for his age.

“I think you should start a magical orphanage in Britain, several in fact, as there are none.” She said slowly, allowing him a moment to grasp that concept.

 

Thinking back on not only his own upbringing, but the unfortunate one of Tom Marvolo Riddle, he nodded slowly, wondering how much something like this could have changed.

 

“You said I had several properties yes? Are there any that are large enough to turn into orphanages?” He asked the Goblin who looked a bit shocked at the turn of events.

“Yes, there are about four in the collection, excluding the Black and Potter manors” the goblin said tapping softly on the desk and waiting as four parchments appeared.

The four properties would need renovations, but they would work perfectly for what was planned.

 

By the end of the meeting Harry had managed to draw up several contracts with Gringotts to help find contractors who would be able to fix and ward the properties, he had also managed to convince Hermione to be the head of his orphanages and had finally badgered her into agreeing to be paid.

“While I agree that payment is a necessary part of this contract, Miss Granger herself received several millions in inheritances along with Mister Weasley.” The goblin said as they prepared to leave, “As you asked, I have your magical and muggle passports ready Lord Potter, here is your lordship ring for both the Black and Potter families”.

After several more minutes, Harry James Potter was officially the owner of several orphanages that had been left to his best friend. Leaving the bank, he clutched the passports, his new debit card, the international portkey he had acquired, and Hermione’s hand as though it was his only lifeline. In many ways they really were his only remaining solace in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The money inheritance value was altered in this chapter. There should be a much much longer chapter three sometime Sunday.


	2. Lewis Family Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and plans. Finalization of some plans, and a bit of transition work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story has been out for just a bit, I am honestly surprised at the reception. Thank you for all of the Kudos and bookmarks. I hope this chapter helps flush things out a bit. I know that it says that he is eighteen in the description, but I rounded as he is very close to it. I hope you enjoy the chapter

Darcy Lewis was not one to put much stock in the opinions of others, or the rules in general, so it came as no surprise when Director Nick Fury had been less than satisfied with her Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter posts about the Avengers. Really though he should thank her, after all, the negative publicity and conspiracy theories had largely disappeared right around the time she put up the video of Clint throwing darts while hanging upside down and blindfolded while Tony poured shots into his mouth.

Flash forward 10 months later and she now had a nice lucrative job working for S.H.E.I.L.D. well….mostly for Stark Enterprises as a social media manager/scientist wrangler when the three resident geniuses got out of control. Sipping her coffee she continued to scroll through various feeds in front of her.

“Miss Lewis, it appears that you are receiving a call from overseas,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted.

“Where oversees, J?” She asked slightly startled, but mostly curious.

“It would appear it is from England,” He stated sounding slightly harassed at her continued use of “J”.

Eyes widening she immediately said “Put it through!”.

 

“Hello? Darcy?” cam the slightly tinny voice of her favorite younger cousin.

“Hermione whats going on? Is someone hurt, are you hurt, did that idiot boy break up with you?” She asked quickly

“Kinda, no, no. I need a favor” She said answering the questions equally as fast.

Narrowing her eyes at the phone finally said, “Okaaaay?” knowing that her cousin was usually very self sufficient.

“My best friend Harry, the one I mentioned, well he recently went through some really rough times, like you at eight years old times” she said softly.

Darcy gritted her teeth at that. Both of her parents had died shortly after she turned eight, leaving her alone. Thankfully her grandmother had taken her in, but their loss coupled with the recovery from the very same car accident that had taken them from her made for a tough couple of years.

“Details please” She sighed already knowing she’d say yes.

“Thank you! Well you know about the terrorist attacks that have been happening in England, well the leader of the terrorists targeted our school, specifically Harry. We barely managed to stop him from blowing up our school, and several of the surrounding cities….it was…it was awful, retched. WE lost so many people, and Harry he had to face that madman alone, all because of some convoluted story…” Darcy could hear the tears in her cousin’s voice, barely able to imagine such a story.

“Harry doesn’t have a lot of family, and the family he does have…they’re monsters, should be in jail. His godfather died a little over a year ago, and his other one just this last month in the attack. He needs to get away, there are reporters everywhere trying to get information, and he…he’s not sleeping, barely eats, I managed to get things squared away here, but he needs to get out…”

“Okay, when?” She already had about three different plans going in her head about how to deal with it.

“I can get him there in two days, unless you need more time…but soon please,” The pleading tone in Hermione’s voice made her pause.

“Two days….I can do that…I will do that, don’t worry.” She promised.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Okay sure that’s a turn of phrase, Darcy thought, “His name is Harry James Black and he’s seventeen, turning eighteen in three months, He’ll arrive at JFK Wednesday at 10 A.M. I’ll put him in a bright red hoody, he has shaggy black hair, glasses, and green eyes,” Hermione promised.

 

“I’ll be there,” and with that the call ended.

 

“J, where is Tony?” she said looking up at the camera above her.

“In his lab Miss Lewis” He said sounding almost as exhausted as she felt after that call.

Squaring her shoulders, she hoisted herself up from her extremely comfortable chair and began her journey to the lab.

\---------

Harry was so tired, it seemed that every day he felt even more exhausted, but couldn’t bring himself to really sleep or relax. A few hours here or there, but nothing to really satisfy himself. Tilting his head back, he leaned against the Granger’s couch.

“Harry, I just talked to my cousin, she’s agreed to help get you settled in New York, I’ve packed you some brochures about the city, and a couple of clothes, you’ll need to get some more when you arrive, but you should get there on Wednesday…well Thursday for us because of the time difference, but….” The brown haired witch babbled at him as she walked into the room.

“Take a breath ‘Mione, and that’s fine…more than fine. I would be okay if she can’t, its okay….” He said cutting her off.

Getting a slight glare in return he smiled winningly at her.

“You know for a fact that it is very much not ‘fine’ in fact it’s a wonder you even had the audacity to say that! I told her your name was Harry Black, she’ll be waiting at the airport at 10.” She said as she sat and drew him close to her, both arms clutching his shoulders.

“Okay…sounds good” He said finally feeling relaxed for the first time since the war had ended.

 

\-----------

 

“So let me get this straight….you want ME to house the snot nosed friend of your younger cousin…from England?” Tony said from underneath the car he was tinkering with.

“No, I want you to be a decent human being, and the awesome man I’ve come to see as a father, take in a seventeen year old who spent the last year being hunted by a terrorist and who is probably suffering from PTSD” She said kicking the leg that was peaking out at her.

“Ouch! And dammit why do you have to drag emotions into it, you know they give me hives,” The man grouched, rolling out from under the vehicle.

“Fine, but you have to make sure he’s fed, and watered, and doesn’t pee on the rug in the living room,” He said drawing her into a hug, making sure to smear motor oil all over the side of her face.

“Ugh…thanks, really thanks…He saved my cousin’s life probably about 12 times in the last seven years, this is the least I could do for him” She said shivering slightly at the thought of losing her bushy haired genius of a cousin.

“Its fine, you’re going be the one to let everyone know tonight at the family meeting” He said grinning at her immediate dismay.

“Damn…the things I do for family” She grumbled.

“Amen sister” he said looking straight at her and grinning slightly as she blushed a the double meaning.

“Tin man has a heart!” She crowed smiling widely, pulling from his embrace and dashing towards the elevator.

“Tell no one!” He yelled after her.

All he got in return was a smirk as she began typing on her phone. Ten seconds later, his phone pinged from the latest update that had hit the Avenger’s Twitter.

Shaking his head he rolled his neck to get some tension out and began to close down for the day. After all, he wanted to be clean and comfortable for the show that would take place later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about things you like, or maybe suggestions, kudos are appreciated.


	3. They Said A Storm Was Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of transition, and Harry finally goes to America. Some tension.

Darcy grit her teeth and wiped her palms for what felt like the twentieth time in the last few minutes from her spot on the couch next to Jane, who kept shooting her increasingly worried looks as the rest of the Avengers arrived.

Tony kept smirking at her. The rat bastard had a glass of whiskey on the rocks and had even put a small umbrella in the damn thing. Taking a sip, he coughed drawing attention to himself.

 

“Since we’re all finally here, I would like to graciously and happily turn the floor to one Darcy Lewis,” He said with a flourish and a Cheshire grin. 

Sensing all the attention she stood.

“Today I received a phone call from my cousin in England, she asked me to take in a friend of hers, and I agreed,” She said calmly and evenly.

“Are crazy? Or just stupid?” She turned eyes wide stunned; Captain Freaking America just insulted the shit out of her.

Reaching for her ever trusty Taser she froze when the room felt a bit colder. Behind her big blond and blustery looked angrier that he had in a long while.

 

“Watch your tongue Captain, least it be forcefully removed from your skull!” Thor boomed, thunder rolling across the sky immediately at his anger, “You seem to forget that Lady Darcy has shown her bravery, skill, and intelligence for the sake of both Midgard and Asgard alike, tis not just her, but Asgard as well that you insult!”

 

Quelling under the glare from the god slightly Steve gave a short nod, but did not apologize. Choosing to glare at the pair quietly from his seat arms crossed, a look of consternation on his visage.

 

“As I was saying, I agreed, because the person in question was directly involved in stopping the recent terrorist attacks that plagued England, from what I was told, he’s in a really bad place right now. Like full PTSD and has spent the last few months being hounded by reporters…” She paused letting them all digest this news.

“He single handedly put an end to the leader of the terrorist group and in the process lost several classmates, and the last of his family…well the family that he counts anyway…” She gave them a small if not broken smile.

“I owe him a lot, he saved my cousin’s life several times in the last few years, and needs somewhere to regroup, away from the damage and the attention.”

“Okay,” Every turned to see a grim faced, but determined James “Bucky” Barnes give a slight nod as if enforcing what he had said.

“Buck! You know it’s a bad idea!” Steve said immediately, shocked that the other soldier would so easily agree.

“Wow…your momma would be ashamed right now, you’re really prepared to let a boy, who was forced to fight a war that he shouldn’t have had to, to suffer?” Shaking his head, he brushed the nonexistent lent from his jeans and stalked out of the room leaving the rest of them stunned silent.

“When will our guest arrive?” Natasha finally asked, breaking the awkward silence, finally getting them to look way from a pale, ashen, Steve Rogers.

“Wednesday, I’m supposed to pick him up at the airport at ten,” Darcy said refusing to look back to see Steve’s reaction.

“Sounds good, I’ll make sure a room is set up for him, we can move the stuff that’s being stored on your floor and turn it back into a bedroom,” Pepper said already tapping away on the tablet.

“How old is he by the way?” Bruce asked sipping his tea.

“Ummm…..I think he turns eighteen in a few months, he lost is parents when he was one…the same terrorist I think…and his godfathers in the last few years….so he’s pretty young, but he’s had a hard life.” She finished lamely.

“Seventeen?” Steve croaked thinking of the hardships and fear the boy had endured, mind spinning at the possibilities, “I need to…I’ gotta go” He stammered rushing out of the room.

“Meeting adjourned, we’re two super soldiers down. Might as well call it,” Clint said pulling Natasha behind him.

Nodding they all began to disperse, minds whirling at the new information and already thinking of the adjustments they would be making in the coming days. 

Her last thought as she left the room glancing at the spot Steve usually claimed was, ‘Serves him right’. 

Outside the rain pelted the windows and the thunder rumbled, reminding her that she was not the only one to share that sentiment. No child should have to feel that amount of fear or loneliness. 

 

\-----

 

Two days practically few by, and Harry felt nauseated at the thought of leaving his friends. He was worried about well…everything. He had spend the days on the Granger’s couch or Hermione’s room, going over paperwork and packing his bag for the trip ahead.

 

“Chin up Potter…Black, we’ll be fine you need to worry about you for once” Hermione said straightening his jacket, satchel, and mussing his hair trying to tame it, although he knew that she knew it was impossible.

“Remember when you land, ask Darcy to get you a phone and borrow hers to call me, she has my number, you can text or call me whenever. I’ll try and go visit you in a few weeks. I EXCPECT you to call me every couple of days and a text or two every day,” She groused.

“Yes mum, I’ll even brush my teeth twice a day,” He said cheekily just to rile her up.

“You better! Oh bother..” She began to sniff, eyes glistening.

 

Panicking slightly he dived for the tissues the Granger’s kept on the side table in the living room. He hated when girls cried, never knew what to do with himself. Plus it brought back uncomfortable memories. Cho. 

 

“Boys, honestly” she said giving a wet chuckle at his hasty offering.

 

He smiled, blushing slightly. Pulling him into a rough hug she smiled, he was finally going to get way from all of this mess.

 

“Always remember, I love you so much Harry James Potter, call me if you need anything and be sure to check in, you know I worry. I’ll give you details on the orphanages and anything else.” She said kissing his cheek.

“Love you too ‘Mione” He croaked clutching her tightly. 

 

No one since Sirius has ever told him they loved him. It felt good. Warm in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time and even more rarely since. Even though it wasn’t the last time he would be seeing her, it felt strange after 7 years, and the last 3 months living together in a tent.

Letting go he grabbed the portkey firmly, giving her one last smile. 

 

“Freedom” he said rolling his eyes slightly at the very American slogan before he felt the familiar hook behind his naval and the world flashed around him.

The landing was just as ungraceful for him as it had always been. His stomach lurched as the effects of the longer trip made themselves apparent.

Breathing slowing and carefully he finally raised his head to look around. The walls were a cool gray with stainless steel accents and he saw several clearly marked spaces for incoming portkey travellers and saw several pop into existence. Moving a bit gingerly, he rose to his feet and followed the clearly marked walking path growing jealous every time someone exited their respective trips smoothly.

 

“Passports please!” The attendant chirped at him brightly from behind the security desk, her chestnut brown hair bouncing slightly as she looked up to face him. He handed them both over slightly nervous.

After a brief moment they were stamped and handed back, “It all looks good, enjoy your stay,” the young woman said with a smile that he returned.

Hermione said her cousin would be recognizable, but he was a bit worried that he wouldn’t find her. Resolved that it would work itself out he pushed the doors open and stepped out into the bustle of the airport.

 

\---------

 

Looking around Darcy scanned the crowd looking for her cousin’s friend. She knew him the exact moment he stepped out into the crowd. Aside from the bright red hoody, his skin was extremely pale, and he gave off an almost visible aura of despondence peppered with acceptance that life wouldn’t be kind.

The teen was short for his age, skinny and almost swimming in his clothes. His hair and glasses did little to distract from the dark circles that looked like bruises under his eyes.

If she wasn’t mistaken there even some real bruises and scars peaking out from beneath his sleeves, which she found especially worry some as it had been over two months since the terrorist attacks had ended. The bruises should have been gone by now, but they merely looked to be healing still.

Inwardly she simultaneously was cursing, yet thankful for the S.H.E.I.L.D. awareness training she had to take after she and Jane returned from London after the Dark Elf incident.

 

“Harry?” she called instantly getting his attention and finding herself staring into bright emerald green eyes.

“Are you Miss Darcy?” the teen asked in a polite British tone.

“Just Darcy kid, I already have one British guy calling me Miss” she said with a small smile.

“Umm okay? Can I borrow your phone? I’m supposed to call Hermione when I get here, she worries,” He asked tugging on his lower lip with his front teeth obviously nervous.

“I’m sure she does, and sure, here you go,” She said dialing the number and handing it over.

 

She calmly observed him as the phone connected. He sadly reminded her of the small abused puppy that her family had adopted when she was four. Her dad had run some kids off as they kicked the small, malnourished dog, and despite attempting to get him back to proper health, he had died a little over a month later.

 

“Yeah, Hermione…yes I made it…no customs was fine…Darcy found me right away…. No I’m fine I promise…yes mum I will get a phone…Okay jeeze! Here Darcy she wants to talk to you,” He huffed handing her back the phone.

“Darcy, make sure he eats, he’s too skinny, and he didn’t get to eat much a when we were captured,” Hermione said desperately.

“You were CAPTURED!” She whisper-screeched as it registered.

“Only for a few days, they didn’t hurt me, but Harry….he made sure I was safe…” Hermione whispered.

“Okay, I’ll take care of it, you can count on me” She said finally, mentally thanking the teen once again.

“Oi, I’m right here!” Harry said throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Ending the call she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand tugging him out toward the exit. Happy was waiting with a car neat the exit, and she pulled the teen into the door he opened, scooting to the other side.

“Where to Miss Lewis?” The man asked grinning at her look of annoyance when he didn’t just call her Darcy.

“Harry this is Happy, and to the tower Happy,” She said flapping a hand at the man.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said with a small smile, “Umm, I’m supposed to get a phone, or Hermione will be mad.”

“We have some at the house, no worries,” Darcy said tapping away.

Nodding the teen slumped back in the seat and closed his eyes.

Pulling up the Avenger’s private messaging service she looked at the most recent group message.

 

:How is he?: - Group (Pepper, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Bucky, {Steve – removed}

:Rough, like really rough, looks like Barnes when we first got him back, maybe worse…: - Darcy

:Worse? How!?!?: - Pepper

:They were prisoners. He let himself be a scapegoat, made sure no one else got hurt. They starved him…he still has bruises: - Darcy

:Holy shit: - Clint

:Accurate: - Darcy

:Damn, are you sure they’re taken care of?: - Bucky

:Unfortunately: - Darcy

 

With a sigh she slipped her phone back into her pocket as they pulled up to the tower.

“Up and at ‘em kid” she said poking the teen who flinched away so hard, he almost brained himself on the door.

“I’m up, sorry, um yeah” he stammered eye wide.

“My fault, nor worries” She said berating herself.

As they climbed out his eyes widened. The tower was huge, glass and metal, bright lights, and probably the largest building he’d ever seen.

“Whoa,” He whispered getting a grin and slight nod in return.

 

Harry gripped his bag tightly and mentally made sure his wand was still strapped to the holster on his arm, under the jacket as they entered the building.

 

“Welcome to the Avenger’s Tower, please enjoy your stay,” A smooth male British voice said from above.

“What, um thank you?” He replied.

Darcy laughed, “That’s J.A.R.V.I.S. he’s and AI,” She said.

“AI?”

“Artificial Intelligence, Tony, my boss, created him, he manages the tower and monitors to make sure there are no intruders or problems, if you need anything just ask, also don’t believe him if he denies it, but he’s a great person to gossip with,” She finished grinning up at a camera in the corner.

“Its not gossip Miss Lewis, it is merely the reports you ask for every morning,” the voice groused.

“Sure J, whatever you say,” winking at Harry as the elevator rose.

Smiling he watched as the window showed them rising far above the bustling city streets, the view was amazing, it reminded him of flying.

“This is our floor, just ask J, he’ll take you to it. The communal floor is one below, there’s a small kitchen on our floor, but it isn’t as well stocked as the one down there,” Darcy said stepping out of the elevator.

A rather large living room that flowed into a kitchen was in front of him, two hallways seemed to be on both sides of the space.

“The hallway to the right leads to Jane and Thor’s suit. The left is where ours is,” she said walking down the let hallway.

Harry fought to keep from gaping as yet another small living area was revealed with two doors. One was bare, the other had bright blue lights twinkling and flashing strung around the frame.

“This one is your room, if you need anything let me know, I’ll meet you back here in about 20 minutes, then we can go downstairs and get you a phone,” Darcy called walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Opening the door to his new room Harry gasped. Inside there was a small table, two chairs on each side of it. A little bit further in was a small loveseat with a large TV across from it. There were two doors and upon opening it, one led to a small study with a desk and laptop set up and the other a bedroom.

The bedroom was a mix of warm and tasteful grays set against a black metal bed frame with a black leather trunk at the foot. Another door, opened slightly led to a bathroom, inside was perhaps the biggest shower he had seen, and the second largest tub (the first being the Prefect’s bathroom).

“Is everything to your liking Mister Black?” The smooth voice of the AI asked.

“Yeah, this is amazing. Too much, but so amazing,” he said, slightly choked up.

“I would like to inform you that any and all activities in your room are monitored, but are private, the only instances when your room and privacy is allowed to be breeched is in the case of emergency, or personal danger,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

“Okay? So if I was to do something surprising, but not actually dangerous you would keep it a secret? Like if I warned you ahead of time?” Harry asked, instantly thinking of his magic.

“Of course sir, if it I private and you wish it to remain so, please let me know,” was the prompt reply.

“Thanks Jarvis” He said with a grin.

Life really looked like it was looking up. Now all he needed was a phone.

 

\-----

 

Twenty minutes later he was headed down the elevator to Tony’s lab. Briefly he wondered if it was anything like a potions lab, and dismissed the thought almost as soon as it popped into his head.

When the doors opened he knew he was right to differentiate the two types of labs. The loud rock music that was blasting through the space was not the first indicator, no the various machines littering the space, especially the multiple arms that seemed to be putting together a metal man was the first.

“Wow this is so wicked,” he gasped.

“Right? Tony can be pretty cool,” Darcy allowed.

When they stepped into the lab proper, the music volume immediately turned itself to a quiet state that almost disappeared.

A man that was not short, but definitely not as tall as several of the teachers at his school popped out from behind a bank of transparent screens.

“Lewis, what have I told you about…whoa…hello,” The grease stained visage stopped short.

Harry couldn’t help but gape, the man looked a lot like his father, the same flyaway hair, eye color, even the same general build, the only difference was his facial hair, nose, and eyebrows.

“Whoa, you guys look a lot a like,” Darcy said, verbalizing his thoughts.

“Yeah, you look a lot like the pictures of my dad that I have…” Harry managed, blushing slightly.

“Tony Stark, nice to meet you,” The man said giving a winning smile.

“Harry Black, the pleasure is mine,” Harry replied, holding out his hand to shake.

“Motor oil, sorry,” Tony said holding his hand up.

Rolling his eyes, Harry reached out and gripped it not too worried about the mess. This in turn made the older man grin even wider.

“We’re here to get the kid a phone before my cousin loses her mind and storms the castle,” Darcy said with a small huff.

Laughing Harry managed to say, “I think the castle storming days are over, been there, done that…literally,” he chuckled.

“Really?” Tony said eyebrows rising.

“Yeah, our school was literally an ancient castle out in Scotland…” he said shrugging, trying not to draw attention to the why of them storming said castle.

“Neat, so phone?” Darcy asked.

 

Rolling his eyes Tony gestured to the cabinet in the corner. Walking over, Darcy opened it and pulled out four phones of various colors. Holding them out silently asking him what color he wanted.

Grinning he grabbed the red and gold colored one. Feeling incredibly happy and a bit homesick at the same time.

“Really you had to get that one?” She asked.

“Kids got good taste, that all I have to say,” Was Tony’s reply.

“It was the color of my school house, um the section of students I was a part of,” He finished before they could ask.

“So how much do I owe you for this?” Harry said turning the device on and watching it load.

“Don’t worry about it, after all I’m the richest man in the world,” Tony said waving the money away.

“Maybe in America,” Harry grumbled quietly.

“Who is richer than me? I’m worth 25 billion dollars!” Tony asked loudly practically frothing at the mouth at the accusation.

“Uh me?” Harry said in a way that was practically a question.

“Really???” Darcy asked, “How much?”

“Umm it was 40 billion pounds, but I put away 10 billion for the orphanages I’m having Hermione open, and the repairs to the school and the villages surrounding it, also for a memorial and to help out some of the families after the attacks…” He finished lamely at the looks of awe they shot him.

“Wow…how did you get so rich?” Darcy asked excitedly.

Frowning Harry shuffled his feet.

“Part of it was my inheritance from my parents and my godfather, but the rest was left to me by some of the families that died during the attacks. Several wealthy families were killed,” Harry said sadly.

 

“Damn, sorry kid, but at least you’re doing something good with that money,” Tony said clapping him on the shoulder.

“So the phone should work now?” Harry asked suddenly looking at the small sleek device.

“It will as soon as you pick from the carrier list,” Tony replied instructing him on where to choose.

“What’s a carrier?” Harry asked making them gawk and the teen blush.

“It’s the company that provides the cell phone service to the device,” Darcy said.

“Sorry, my aunt and uncle never allowed me to have a phone, and it didn’t work at school…” Harry mumbled.

“No worries,” Tony said waving away the explanation.

Looking at the logo closely Harry asked, “Umm did you make this phone, it says Stark Enterprises on it?” 

“Sure did!” Tony said with a grin.

“So why don’t you sell the service too?” Harry asked confused by why the other company was needed.

“Huh?” The genius relied.

“Well umm since you make all the components and antennas, why not just sell the service with the device? You would be able to cut out the other companies, unless you still wanted to, and you can make more profit, and maybe save your customers some hassle and money. Its not like you don’t have enough money to set up the infrastructure right?” Harry said as though it was obvious.

“Holy shit,” Darcy swore.

“Kid, you might be my new favorite person living in this tower…aside from Pepper.” The man said grinning and pulling out his own phone, dialing quickly.

Shrugging the teen turned to Darcy who shook her head and started walking back to the elevator. Fiddling with the phone and trying to figure out the various apps that were built in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the subscriptions, Kudos, and bookmarks. Still surprised by the positive reaction. I would love some comments and feedback. 
> 
> I tried to make this chapter longer. It feels a bit like a filler, and Harry will eventually even out to something more mature, not the next chapter, but probably after that.
> 
> I have most of the next chapter finished, but it most likely won't be out till Tuesday. Thank you all.


	4. An Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tension in the Avengers, we check back in with Hermione, and a first meeting.

Steve felt like a piece of trash. This was compounded by the fact that Bucky had been avoiding him for the last two days, and the rest of the team had been decidedly colder toward him than usual. Even Bruce who was the most even-tempered, aside from when he was the Hulk, answered him is clipped tones, short and succinct. 

 

He had been on the second floor all morning, waiting to see what the kid looked like. When the car pulled up he froze. The teen that climbed out looked worse than he had before the serum. Birdlike bones with a thin layer of skin stretched over it. Fortunately his head was better proportioned for his size, but the apparent lack of health was bare for him to see.

Clenching his fist he waited and then after about 10 minutes finally called an elevator.

 

Stepping out on the gym floor he immediately walked to where Bucky’s was most likely to be located. Taking a deep breath he turned to corner to where Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were all discussing something to do with guns

As he rounded the corner the group turned, Bucky took one look at him. Before Steve could even say anything a fist hit him square in the jaw so hard he hit the wall 5 feet opposite from where he had been standing and bounced off it slightly.

The second fist hit him in the stomach forcing the air from his lungs. A third and final hit from Bucky’s metal arm caught him right in the left eye making him grit his teeth as he felt the bones around the socket crack slightly and his nose bust as Bucky’s forearm caught it as he followed through. He didn’t complain, knowing this was the least he deserved.

 

Natasha and Clint both gasped at the attack, but before they could intervene it was over.

Taking one last look at him, Bucky snorted and tossed a phone at him. Confused he peered through his un-swollen eye at the group conversation. One he had obviously been excluded from.

As he read the message, his stomach lurched again. He fucked up, so badly. Collapsing back against the wall he wondered how he would make it up to the team, Darcy, and the teen he had judged before ever even meeting him.

 

“Gotta go catch a shower and get cooking, man up and make a plan Spangles” Bucky said grabbing his phone back and sauntering toward the exit leaving two bemused spies and a still sore Steve Rogers to watch as the doors began to close.

“After all, lord knows you’re gonna have to make it up to a doll like that one,” The man said with a smirk, flirtation evident in his tone, and an implied “Or else” in his eyes as the elevator closed.

The three looked at each other wide eyed wondering how they were going to deal with that new development. Groaning Steve wondered.

Since when is Buck into men?

\-------

 

Hermione groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. She had finished the last of the walkthroughs at the properties and they had been warded according to plan, now she needed to find a staff for the place and she wasn’t quite sure how to do that.

Finally after nearly an hour, two cups of tea, and three discarded plans she grabbed her purse and headed for the floo.

Grabbing a handful she tossed it in the flames and cried out, “The Burrow”.

After landing she looked around the small house. There were needles knitting a blanket, dishes scrubbing themselves, and the small radio near the sink kept changing stations. The house was one place that always felt like it was straight out of a fairytale.

“Hello?” She called out.

“Hermione dear is that you?” Molly Weasley called out as she walked down the stairs.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley, I hope this isn’t a bad time?” She asked.

“Oh no dear, what can I do for you? Ron and George are still on their trip so they aren’t here.” The matriarch said kindly.

“Well I was actually hoping to talk to you,” The younger witch said twirling a slightly bushy strand of hair around her finger.

Smiling slightly the woman nodded for her to go on.

“I well…Harry is gone, I had some family take him in, he needed to get away for a while…” She started.

“He’s gone!” The woman cried out immediately, but quelled when Hermione mentioned he needed to leave. 

“He was wasting away Mrs. Weasley, he actually asked for help to leave,” She said quietly.

The older women covered her mouth and began to cry. Molly knew that while Harry was independent, he needed so much help. The fact that he had actually asked for help told her that it was truly awful. Even when those awful relatives of his treated him badly, he had merely grinned and bared it. 

“I got him somewhere he can relax, but before he left, he asked me to do him a favor, and I need help.” The determined look in Hermione’s eyes helped her stop crying.

“What can I do?” She said finally.

“He wants to open orphanages, he, Ron, and I were left money from the families that died, but with part of his he renovated four properties, but I don’t know how to go about getting staff for the places, I have plans laid out for how they will run, payment, etcetera, but no one to work it…” She said grimly.

“That poor dear, always thinking of others, even when he can’t take care of himself…. Okay we can do this, let me go get changed and we’ll head to the ministry…” Molly said rising from the armchair she was in.

 

\--------

 

Twenty minutes later they were in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. People all around them stopped and stared as they walked past. Hermione wondered if this was how Harry felt all the time.

Molly walked briskly to the elevator and waited till she too got in.

“Minister of Magic’s office,” Molly responded when asked for their destination.

Stepping out of the elevator, Hermione was shocked at the fact that no one seemed to be waiting to speak to the minister. Only the secretarial worker behind the desk was present.

“We would like to speak to the Minister, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Molly said before the young man could ask.

 

Looking at her face the man nodded and pressed a small red button.

“Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger here to see you minister…”

“Send them in…” Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice said from the small speaker.

 

The two witches stepped through the now open door, which closed softly behind them. The minister looked tired, but happy, a far cry from how stressed and angry he had been shortly after the war.

 

“How can I help the two of you today?” He asked shaking both of their hands.

“I need help, Harry has opened four orphanages, and they’re mostly ready, but I have no staff to speak of…he wanted to make a place for the orphans of war and in general that have magic, but no safe place to live.” Hermione said to the wide-eyed man.

“You only need staff?” He asked surprised at how sure she seemed.

“Yes, I need to speak with Professor McGonagall about locating orphaned magical children, perhaps with the use of the Hogwarts charter, but the locations have been renovated and warded by the Goblins,” She said pulling out forms from her purse that documented the establishments.

 

“This is amazing….if she can’t help you, we at the ministry can, we’ve been attempting to rework the department of Magical Child Services, but sadly we didn’t have the budget to house the children which is what is mainly needed.” Kinsley said looking more determined as he read the articles. 

 

“These locations will need to be inspected by the department before you open.”

“That’s fine, we had them made by reviewing the codes and rules set forth already so it shouldn’t be a problem. We already have contracts drawn up by the Goblins that have fair payment rates, we need about eighty people to staff though,” Hermione said.

 

Molly watched the young girl proudly, grateful every day that Ron had met Harry on the Hogwarts Express and brought such a wonderful young woman into their lives. She knew in her heart of hearts that while Harry and Ginny were never truly meant to be together, Ron and Hermione would one day marry and she couldn’t be happier.

 

“Okay, all this seems good, perfect in fact, take this slip down to the department of Magical Child Services and we can get everything looked over, I’ll go speak to the Department of Magical Education myself and we can set up the hiring process for the dorms. As for the upkeep we have a few rehabilitated house elves that need a good home,” The minister said.

“House elves?” Hermione asked with a guarded expression.

“Yes, while many have unfair living conditions all house elves NEED to care for wizards, even if free. Otherwise they will waste away, the ambient magic around wizarding families, business, and schools keeps them alive.” He said factually.

 

“That sounds good then, Mrs. Weasley, would you mind being in charge of the help staff? Out of all the women I know, you have the most experience with children and keeping a ship shape house?” Hermione asked.

Eyes widening the woman covered her mouth for a moment, “Yes, of course, I would be honored!” She said with a teary smile.

With a small nod Hermione smiled at the two. Finally everything seemed to be coming together. She wouldn’t let Harry or the orphans that needed a home.

\-----

A short elevator ride later, the two were back on their floor. Harry paused as they entered the door though, taken aback by the large blonde man sitting in the communal sitting area who was fiddling with a SI tablet.

“Hey big and blonde!” Darcy called out making the man look up with a giant grin.

“Ah Lady Darcy, ‘tis been too long since we last met!” He chuckled standing to sweep her into a bone crushing hug that she had tried (and failed) to avoid.

“It was yesterday!” she called out wheezing slightly.

Laughing he dropped her back to her feet and steadied her with a hand to her shoulder. The two smiled goofily before they turned back to him.

 

Shrugging he walked forward and stretched out his hand for a greeting. Ignoring the way the man towered over him and attempting to stop his mind from analyzing various points of attack should he need to disable the other.

 

“Harry Black, pleasure to meet you,”

“The pleasure is mine, Thor Son of Odin,”

 

The firm grip that he was met with shocked him in more than one way. Tingles travelled up his entire arm and he could feel his magic buzzing faintly in response. Only the fact that he was so exhausted kept something from happening. He watched slightly panicked as the blonde narrowed his eyes before smiling slightly.

 

“What a magical meeting, wouldn’t you agree?” The older male asked squeezing his hand briefly before letting go.

“Yes, umm, magical…” He coughed out anxiety growing.

“We should get to know one another better! Lady Darcy can take a break before her shift at work, and we can get some food…” Thor said pulling him firmly and waving a bemused Darcy Lewis.

“Have fun” the woman called with a grin.

 

Ugh, famous last words. Harry thought as he was dragged toward Thor and Jane’s section of the floor.

 

Rounding the corner, the harried teen was dragged unceremoniously into a study. The door closed behind him with a click that seemed defining in the private space. Gathering his wits he scanned the room looking for potential exists and began to formulate a plan to escape if necessary. He knew he could apparate back to the airport if he really needed to, but the latent exhaustion he had been ignoring was beginning to settle in. 

 

“Privacy mode please Jarvis,” the man said and the room seemed to settle, all the electronics ceased their ambient humming that he had not noticed before hand.

“Calm young magician, I merely wished to talk,” The blonde said holding his hands up as though he could tell he was growing more and more anxious.

“How did you know I had magic?”

Smiling disarmingly the man held out a hand that sparked with electricity startling the teen. Wide eyed Harry began to understand what “son of Odin” really meant.

“Wait…Thor…like god of thunder, brother of Loki?” Harry stuttered.

“One and the same, all magic feels similar, yet yours feels very different from the magical practitioners I remember before when I last visited Midgard,” Rubbing his chin Thor continued, “In fact it feels more like my brothers, or another Asgardian magic user, curious.”

 

“Not sure about any of that, but umm will you keep this a secret?” 

Frowning the man looked puzzled and bothered by the request, tilting his head slightly in a way that reminded Harry of Aunt Marge’s beast of a dog Ripper when the animal was confused.

“For what reason young magician?”

“Wizards and our society, we tend to keep magic a secret, for safety.” Harry said imploringly.

“Safety?”

“Yeah, about 200 years ago, many non-magical people became unhappy that we couldn’t use magic to fix all of their problems, and started to blame us for any misfortunes that happened. Because of this they hunted our kind down and burned and killed many of us, so now we keep to ourselves,” 

Aghast at the thought Thor nodded immediately, feeling angry and confused about how people could so easily turn their backs on one another, but a small part of him twitched being reminded of how easily Asgard had turned on his own brother.

“We were told you recently fought a battle, was this battle against one of your own kind?” Thor asked the small teen.

Nodding Harry closed his eyes before beginning to tell the man about the last 7 years and all of the trouble that he and his friends had faced in their years at school….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wasn't happy with the way Harry and Thor originally met, and I almost rushed Harry meeting the rest of the team. Then after I finally fixed it, my computer lost the save file (2000+ words), but I managed to get about half of the original back, and hopefully it is good. Thank you for all the feedback so far and the kind comments.


	5. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry met Bucky. Also some Steve character development. Some flirting, and some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's age is discussed in this chapter. According to what I could find on the marvel wiki Steve was roughly 21/22 when he managed to enlist. I gave them a couple of years of field time, but then the freezing happened. So really they're only about mid to late twenties, but they have a lot of baggage and expectations.

“So Lady Darcy’s cousin is a witch as well? Does Lady Darcy know?” The man asked a good forty minutes later having pushed the teen into one of the large armchairs that sat in front of the oak desk he perched on.

“I doubt it? From what I understand, Hermione is the first witch born into her family, and there are a lot of laws that keep the magical world a secret. I know her parents know, but I don’t really know who else does.”

“Aye, that makes sense, come we should go and venture forth to find sustenance, I find myself famished after your tale.” The man said opening the door and ending the privacy mode that had been imposed.

“Despite the hardships you faced, I admire your courage young warrior,” The man said before they left the room. 

 

Following behind, Harry glanced around tiredly before joining the god in the elevator where they began to descend down onto what Harry recalled was the communal floor.

Stepping out he glanced around simultaneously happy and nervous about how open the space was. While it was easy to see who was around, there were not obvious points of cover available.

What caught his eye shortly after was the large open concept living area and kitchen combo. The living room looked extremely warm and inviting, warm browns with the occasional splash of color took up the main scheme of the area while the kitchen was more utilitarian and contemporary with stainless steel accents, granite counters, and a brown glass backsplash that helped to tie the spaces together.

Standing at the stove was a tall man dressed in a gray tee shirt, rather form fitting black pants, and black combat boots. Harry could see that the man was tall, if not slightly taller than Thor, but what caught his attention the most was the gleaming silver arm that appeared to be stirring the food on the stove.

The man turned as they walked forward and Harry found himself staring into some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He could register that the man was extremely handsome and he fought down a blush as those piercing eyes seemed to rove around his body. 

“Harry, this is Sargent James Barnes, Sargent, this is Harry Black.” Thor said gesturing back and forth between the pair.

“Hello doll, nice to meet ya, you hungry, foods fixin’ to be done in a few,” The man said grinning at him and shooting a wink his way with a slight accent that he figured was local.

“Thanks” He said sitting down behind the island that served to separate the kitchen from the living area.

He could feel a slight heat on his face, knowing that the attention had made him blush. Merlin he could ignore the stares of thousands of people from the wizarding world, but a few words, a smile, and a wink and this man had him flustered in a way he hadn’t been in years. 

The man seemed to grin a bit wider, before biting his lower lip, tugging on it slightly with his teeth and turning back to the stove.

Dear Merlin, are trousers like that even legal? They definitely don’t make men like that back home. 

Harry groaned inwardly as the man bent slightly to check what looked to be bread baking in the oven.

Harry stared a bit at the back of the man’s head noting that his hair was a bit longer than it appeared at first, shorter in the back and sides, but with the top longer and parted so that it framed the Sargent’s stubbled visage. The metal arm drew his attention once again before he pulled out his vibrating phone noticing that Hermione had texted him.

 

A grin spread over his face as he read the message she had sent. The orphanages would be getting a quick inspection, and then she’d be hiring people to work it. She’d also managed to get Molly on board, easing his fears that the woman would shut herself away after the loss of Fred during the final battle.

Things really seemed to be looking up.

\---

Bucky smirked to himself. The raven haired teen was even prettier up close. Bright green eyes were hidden behind those large rimmed glasses, but those pouty pink lips and beautiful blush were easy to see from a mile away.

The kid did however look like a strong wind might blow him over, the lithe frame of his body was highlighted by the overlarge hoody he was wearing. He would fatten the teen up a bit, and make sure he got some rest. Harry seemed to be exhausted in that bone deep way that he and Steve used to get during the war. 

His heart gave a slight twinge at how similar the boy looked to Steve before the serum and before he’d turned into an ass.

Turning back to the food and giving it a quick stir to keep the pasta sauce from sticking and the meat browning evenly, he fought back a wide grin as the teen let out a small noise as he bent to check the wheat bread that he had baking. He wondered if the kid even knew.

The vibration of a phone had him turning around, just in time to see a wide grin splash across the kid’s face. It was breathtaking.  
Damn. He couldn’t wait to have that little beauty in his arms.

 

The teen typed away slowly at the phone grin remaining on his face although he did appear to be a bit wistful.

“Looks like a good message huh? Hear from a pretty dame you got waitin’ on you back home?” curiosity killed the cat and all that nonsense.

“Oh, no nothing like that, I just got some good news from a friend of mine” the boy was blushing again, “its great, besides she’s engaged to my best mate.”

“Shame, seems like a pretty thing like you’d be beating the girls…and fellas off with a stick”

The rosy color in those cute cheeks seemed to spread down a bit further and he gave a slow and purposeful sweep of the younger male. Making sure the kid was aware.

Thor seemed amused at the proceedings and tapped away at his rarely used phone. Bucky had never been one to hide his intentions and the kid seemed to be picking up on the signals, although he was a bit wary.

Giving a last wink he turned back to the cooking, it wouldn’t help him woo the teen if he burned the food the first time they met.

Cocking his head listening as the elevator opened he could tell it was Barton and Natasha by their steps and relaxed slightly prepared to see how they got along with the kid.

 

Steve groaned as he washed the dried and congealed blood off his face making sure the shower was cool to alleviate the swelling. Buck was never one to pull his punches and this time was no different.

Fuck. 

Tilting his head forward underneath the spray he couldn’t help but wonder about how things had gotten so out of hand. Grabbing the shampoo that was sitting on the shelf he began to wash up before dinner.

What was it about the teen that had put him off so much? 

Ever since S.H.E.I.L.D. had fallen he was more and more wary of people, wondering if they were HYDRA in disguise. Nothing about that was too abnormal, but making such a big deal out of a single teenager was out of character for him.

Thinking back to Darcy’s announcement he was torn. Tony seemed amused more than anything and perhaps it was the fact that the two had seemingly agreed to allow a stranger into their private sanctuary without consulting any of them that had set him off. Ever since he had woken up it had been one choice and one decision after another that he had just kind of gone along with. 

But did he really have any right to question it? After all Tony paid all their bills and it was his tower, despite having the Avenger’s name plastered across the front of it. Steve wasn’t even really their leader anymore after the fall they had agreed that he, Tony, and Natasha would all be in charge with the various others weighing in on their judgment.

Finishing his shower he stepped out and began to dry himself. Days like today reminded him that he wasn’t really as mature or adult as everyone thought. People tended to forget that he and Bucky were only 26 and 27 respectively. Joining the military and taking the serum at 21, then a couple of years in the field before he hit the ice. Really though, neither of them was very old comparatively, the serum just bulked them up.

Being in the field was easy, you just had to deal with people who were attempting to accomplish the same goal you were, but civilians were another story. Sure he could keep a level head on the battlefield, but throw him in a crowd of people for socializing and he was a flop. 

Bucky had always been better at dealing with people. Flirtation and a quick compliment hear and there and the man could charm the whole room. Tony reminded him of Buck so many times, only Steve could see that it was a bit more effort to appear charming, when the genius would rather be in his labs or hanging out with the team.

Then Buck had to go and drop that little bombshell on him. Sure he knew Bucky hadn’t always minded men when he was in a pinch, but he had never openly gone after one. When they were out with the Howling Commandos they had fooled around a bit until Steve fell for Peggy and eventually Bucky fell off the train.

Was it because of the time they had been in? After all there weren’t any laws against it now, not that they would stop the assassin even if they were.

Picking up his phone off the dresser he dialed the one person who could probably help him out a bit.

“Hello, Sam? I fucked up.”

Laying down on the bed he began to fill the other man in on the mess he had gotten himself into, mind wandering back to the memory of the small black haired teen that had gotten out of Stark’s car and wandered into their lives.

\-----

No one ever said it was easy being the Black Widow, and Natasha Romonov would have to disagree with anyone who said it was. When they stepped out of the elevator her stomach gave an appreciative grumble when she smelled James’ homemade spaghetti.

Without pausing she found herself observing their newest house guest. The teen was tiny, practically dwarfed by the God of Thunder who had an arm wrapped around him looking at whatever the kid was pointing at on the phone that Stark had apparently given him.

Thinking of the same boy as the one who had apparently thwarted a terrorist plot made her hands clench and a quick glance towards Clint showed her that he too found it problematic. Where had the British government been when all of this had been happening?

Clint nodded at her and she knew they’d be combing through all of the old S.H.E.I.L.D. files after dinner. Pasting on a small smile she tugged Clint after her. 

The heated looks that James was sending the teen and the light blush on said teen’s face told her that things would be getting interesting sooner rather than later. Rolling her eyes when the other ex-Soviet met looked at her she couldn’t help but let her smile slip into something more real when he grinned unashamed at being caught.

 

An hour and several introductions later she knew without a doubt that nothing about Harry Black screamed enemy. Sure she could tell he had some secrets by the slight pauses and careful edits that he made when telling stories, but he was a good kid.

But as they ate, none of it set off any major alarms in her head. Honestly she was just glad that the waif of a boy was on his second helping of spaghetti.

 

“Well hello” said the voice of her sometimes boss and old handler Phil Coulson as the elevator gave a slight ding and the man stepped out looking as pristine and put together as ever.

“Phil” was the reply he received from the three assassins.

“Son of Coul, welcome back, was your venture successful?” Thor boomed standing to grasp the man’s forearm in the traditional warrior’s greeting that he had adopted with all of them.

“It was interesting to say the least, and who do we have here?” 

 

The man turned and froze as did the boy. Neither saying anything, but eying each other in a way that made her pause and reassess the kid. 

 

“Oh, its you…” The boy breathed out hands and legs twitching; looking like he was either about to go for a weapon to defend himself or bolt from the room.

“Yes, Harry Potter was it not?” Phil said taking a slight step back.

“Harry Black, I don’t go by that name anymore,” only slightly more than a whisper.

 

The silence after that statement along with the concerned look lurking behind the director of the new Shield initiative calmed her nerves a bit.

 

Leaning forward slightly and clapping his hands for attention Clint asked, “How do you know each other boss man?” 

“I happened to be in England right around the time that young mister Black was being knighted by the queen, and you know I never turn down a good celebration.”

 

The two rolled their eyes. Natasha and Clint knew that Phil only went to parties because it was easy to blend in to the crowd, and alcohol always made diplomats, and other important governmental people more loose lipped. 

 

“You’re a knight?” The words slipped out when she finally registered what the initial meeting had entailed.

“Sir Harry James Potter-Black, Lord to the most ancient houses of Potter and Black,” Phil said carefully, keeping his eyes on the teen who seemed to shrink into himself with each word.

“Wow doll, you got a lotta’ fancy titles, big fan of that James in there by the way,” James cut in having sidled up even closer to the teen, “Got a couple more I’d like to add…”

 

The man whispered a couple of things that even her advanced training couldn’t pick up, but judging by the blush that had spread down the teens cheeks and continued to darken as the Sargent’s metal arm wrapped around the kid’s waist she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Either way, the tension seemed to leak out of the boy and he leaned slightly into the older man’s side.

Amusing….to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed this. It is so strange to me how positive people are towards this work. I have almost as many subscriptions as I do kudos and that's amazing. This was honestly meant to be a one shot when I had originally thought of it, but now its spiraled into this full work. Thank you all again.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a slight delay between this chapter and the next as I have not really started on the next yet and will be traveling for work this weekend. Sorry about that.


	6. Departure and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long wait. So many life things happened, sick family, moving, etc. I had some crazy work stuff and am a bit behind on some of my life projects. I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I really wanted to get something out. Thank you all very much for the feedback and kind words. I love that you seem to be enjoying this work.

“I’d love to call you mine, would you like that? I could probably find some other interesting things in bed, but that would be later…after I sweep you off your feet” Bucky rasped into his ear.

The heat of Bucky’s body against his own was enticing, especially when combined with the muscles pressing through his clothes. The arm wrapped around him while metal, was comforting. Interpersonal closeness was lost on him because he had grown up at the Dursley’s and did not have anyone beyond the Weasley Twins, and his godfathers who had ever really engaged in physical contact with him.

His heart lurched a bit at the thought of his lost family.

It was a bit embarrassing that this was happening in front of the others, but something about the older man put him at ease and he found himself leaning into the side-hug. 

As the others talked amongst themselves and the evening went on he felt as though he could finally have a place to relax.

\------

Of course the feeling of belonging didn’t last, it all came to a head as he bid Natasha, Phil, Thor, and Clint goodnight.

Bucky had opted to walk him to the elevator as they were both heading to bed.

The telling “Ding” of the elevator startled out of his thoughts. As he turned to step forward from gazing out at the still bright New York skyline another man stepped out of the elevator.

“Oh, um hello”

The man was gigantic, not as big as Thor, but still bigger than Clint or Phil. His dirty blonde hair looked mostly neat and styled, although it looked as though he had ran his hands through it a few times. Bright blue eyes bore into his own with an intensity that put him slightly on edge.

“Rogers” Bucky said tightly as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Harry was slightly stunned as he was guided around the man with Bucky situating himself between the other teen as the newcomer. 

“Buck, wait!” Rogers cried slightly desperate stepping in front of them “I just want to apologize!”

A derisive snort was his only response.

“Harry, my name is Steve Rogers and I really need to apologize to you,”

What? Apologize. To HIM? 

“About what?” he asked incredulously and slightly suspicious.

“I made some judgments about you, even though I haven’t met you, honestly I didn’t agree with you coming here, but that isn’t fair to you, so I’m sorry,”

Tension. Fear? Anger. Disappointment. Defeat.

He knew it was too good to be true, less than twenty-four hours and he was already “Undesirable No.1”.

“Okay.” He said quietly. He untucked himself from Bucky’s arm and stepped into the elevator pressing the button to his floor. 

As the doors closed he could see the anger on the other’s face and knew he had made a mistake coming to New York. 

Twenty minutes later he had packed all of his stuff, what little he had, and turned to face JARVIS’ camera.

“Thank you for all your help JARVIS”

“Master Harry?”

With a slight turn he popped away not caring of the alarm it was sure to cause. 

\---

“Sir!”

“JARVIS I’m almost done, give me a minute…” Tony said tweaking the delicate antenna that he had under his work microscope. 

 

“Sir, Master Harry has disappeared from his room!” The AI’s voice sounded worried.

“What??!”

The video of the last few minutes flickered to life on the hologram in front of him. The kid literally disappeared. He seemingly left of his own free will, ugh damn he hated magic, or mutant abilities they were so annoying.

“Tell the team to meet me on the communal floor, now!” He said striding swiftly toward the elevator.

The video kept flickering back to his mind, the teen had looked so defeated, a far cry from the slightly upbeat demeanor from before. What had happened to make him leave so fast? The raised voices that met him as he stepped onto the communal floor gave him an idea.

“Dammit Buck! I’m trying to make things right? How am I supposed to do that if you keep me away from him, and keep avoiding me?!”

“You don’t want to make it right! You just want it to go away! It annoys the shit out of you that no one agreed with you, and now that you have to face a bit of disapproval you hate it!”

The team was watching the two soldiers shout at one another looking frustrated and uncomfortable. Tony could feel his anger skyrocketing from the situation combined with the outcome. Of course Rodgers had managed to stick his foot into his mouth.

 

“You mind telling me why the fuck Harry left?” Tony snarled interrupting the two.

“What?” both cried. He could see from the narrowing of Barnes’ eyes that things were not going to work out for Rogers. 

“Yeah, he left, took his bags and told JARVIS goodbye.”

The video of him leaving appeared on the TV monitor courtesy of JARVIS. The team looked various levels of shocked and distraught.

“Magic?” Clint asked tightly.

“Aye, young Harry is a great warrior, he helped to stop a dark wizard who was attempting to not only destroy England, but also wanted to eliminate or subjugate the non-magical world.” Thor said gravely, “Tis why hoped to take refuge here”

“We need to get him back,” Bucky said tightly, the servos in his arm were whirring as he flexed it clenching and unclenching it in anger. 

“Right, we need to figure out how we could find him, Thor can you ask Heimdall?” Coulson asked already beginning to plan.

“Aye, he should not mind helping,” The god swept out toward the balcony to contact the all-seeing sentinel.

“We need to get Darcy’s cousin’s phone number…fuck Darcy is gonna kill us,” Clint said looking paler by the second.

The remaining team winced. Things were going to suck.

\------

Hermione could feel the vein in her forehead pulse in anger. Not even a full day and things had gone to shit.

“What do you mean you LOST HIM!” she hissed into the phone, “Fine, WHEN I find him we will be having words”. The man on the phone attempted to say something, but she hung up before he could waste more of her time.

Fifteen minutes later she had gotten dressed and prepared to find her friend. She knew that Harry was extremely resourceful when he didn’t want to be found, but after the hardships of the last few months she couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“Fawkes, I know you don’t really know me, and I really hope you are listening and I’m not too crazy, but can you help me find Harry? I’m really worried about him,” She called out to the ceiling feeling incredibly dumb, but also desperate.

A bright flash of flame, the melodious cry of the large phoenix, and a firm grip on her arm and Hermione Granger disappeared from her bedroom at her parent’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick edit on the spelling of Rogers. Autocorrect kept changing it because of my other (work) writing. Thank you to the two people who pointed it out.


	7. Under Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I was in Paris for work, but thank you everyone for the comments and the help with mistakes. Unfortunately this chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like, but real life work is getting in the way of writing.
> 
> I have had a few questions about who Hermione might be paired with. It WILL NOT be Ron. While I don't hate him or anything, I'm not a fan of their pairing. I haven't decided who she will be paired with, but I do have a slight idea...I'd have to expand into the larger Marvel universe if I wanted it to happen. Regardless, it will take a while to get to that point if I even do decide to do so.

Sitting at the top of the Empire State building the wind swept past him. Cool and strong, reminding him of all of the times he had flown for Quidditch, but for some reason it was not nearly as comforting as it had been in the past. Looking out over the city he felt truly lost.

 

Before now he at least had his friends, and if ALL else failed he knew the Dursleys were a constant (if negative) presence in his life. Was this what all young adults felt as they finished school and had no plans after?

 

The bustling lights of the metropolis reminded him how small he was, below him thousands of people were working, eating, sleeping, and living their individual lives whilst he merely existed. The only comforting part of this was the knowledge that even if he died, the world would keep turning and people would continue to live.

 

Closing his eyes he leaned back to lie against the cool cement and gaze up at the stars above him…

\---- 

Hermione’s phone call and her anger and distress brought home the fact that they had truly fucked up. They had literally failed in their goal to comfort the teen in less than 24 hours.

 

“JARVIS get me a scan on the city, lets see if we can find him, I don’t think he’d go too far.” Tony said rubbing his temples as a headache began to form.

 

“Yes sir, I believe I should be able to track him based on the slight spike of energy that we have from his teleportation from the tower” the AI answered as a map of the city was pulled up.

 

“Okay great, also get the suit ready for when I get to the launch pad on my floor, I’ll do an aerial sweep so I can try and convince him to come back.” Tony said striding toward the elevator that opened and closed behind him soundlessly.

 

Thor and Bucky exchanged a look and the god summoned his hammer and lept off the communal floor balcony to do the same. The rest of the team stood at a loss, without the ability to fly, they couldn’t participate the same ways that their two friends could.

 

“Let me know if anything changes, I’m going down to the gym…” Bucky snarled choosing to take the stairs instead of the elevator despite the six floor difference. Working off the frustration would help him refrain from killing Rogers.

\----- 

 

Hermione fought back a shriek as they briefly appeared over the ocean, the endless expanse of darkness and the sound of water was truly terrifying, despite knowing that with her magic she could save herself.

Before she could panic they flashed out of existence again landing on top of the Statue of Liberty. The city was beautiful, but it couldn’t compare to the anxiety she was feeling, knowing that her best friend was suffering yet again.

 

“Where to now?” she asked the phoenix staring into its onyx eyes. Tilting its head it regarded the city for a moment before it spread its wings slightly and tightened its grip once again.

 

The odd feeling of being weightless yet still having the sensation of solid ground beneath her swept through the witch as the bright flames burned warm, yet un-burning around her.

 

When the light burned away her eyes adjusted as she found herself literally on top of the city. The cars and streets looked like ants and a feeling of vertigo gripped her for a moment before it was waved away.

 

“Hermione?” a familiar and comforting voice called from below her.

 

Looking down the green-eyed boy she had known for nearly a decade gazed up at her bemusedly.

 

“Nice knickers,”

 

Pausing the witch thought that trough before her eyes widened and narrowed instantly. The sudden call had caught her off guard and she was wearing a comfortable dress rather than a more sensible pair of trousers. Rolling her eyes inwardly she moved to sit next to him.

 

“Harry…” the growl in her voice made the smirk disappear off his face, “You mind explaining to me why I had a very panicked Tony Stark call me in the early morning hours, saying that you had teleported out of your apartment?”

 

The grimace that he gave made her pause in her tirade and grasp his hand weaving their fingers

 

“They didn’t want me… I wasn’t going to stay where I wasn’t wanted, we both know how well that’s worked out for me…”

 

“Idiots, the lot of them,” Hermione felt her anger surging; Darcy had assured her everything would be fine.

 

“Not all of them…” Harry blushed and the witch groaned knowing she would have to deal with another complication.

 

Twenty minutes later, three hugs, and a few tears the witch finally had a grasp of the whole situation. Long story short: annoyingly entitled man plus emotionally danged teen leads to overreaction and panic.

 

“Okay then, come on…” standing up, the witch dragged the protesting teen into a standing position.

 

“What?” Harry asked, his body following her orders despite not agreeing. Damn muscle memory and positive association.

 

“I’m not going to make you stay at the tower, but we are going to let them know you are okay, and then we’ll decide what to do from there,”

 

Groaning Harry nodded chuckled as Fawkes hopped onto his shoulder from his perch behind them. Hermione grabbed on and they disappeared in a ball of flame once again.

\---

Tony groaned as he saw the two magic users disappear ahead of him in a literal ball of fire.

 

“Thor, head back to the tower, I saw Hermione with him,” he called out already turning to go home.

  

“Aye, I will meet you there” Thor said, relief evident in his voice.

 

At least he was drastically less worried. As the buildings zoomed by, he secretly hoped that they could convince the teen to stay with them. He also wondered if Pepper would let them set up a booth where people got to recreate the Hitler comic book Captain America punch, only they got to punch Steve instead of Hitler. Maybe if it was for charity…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, thank you for all of the kudos and comments so far.


	8. Second Chances...Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Steve/Harry tension diffusion. I hope you enjoy everything especially after the long break I had.

The arrival of the duo (trio if you counted Fawkes) back at the tower was a shock to the occupants of the living room. The giant ball of flame that dropped the teens off was a dead giveaway that the search was over and all plans halted as they stared at the flaming bird that was perched between the two Brits.

 

“Umm…fire?!” Clint asked even though it came out more like a statement.

 

“Really?” Darcy shot him a rather unimpressed look and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Shrugging he turned back to face the new arrivals.

 

“Hermione! I’m so glad you found him!” Darcy said moving forward to wrap her favorite cousin in a hug.

 

The two embraced and then both pulled a rather shocked Harry between them onto one of the empty loveseats. They both grinned at the obvious discomfort he felt as a result of trying not to find comfort in their hug.

 

“Well I’m glad you came back, Thor and Tony should be on their way back already” Natasha said from the couch.

 

Looking around from the between the two women Harry noticed that Bucky and Steve were missing, but he didn’t ask why they were gone. While Steve being gone made him relax a bit, his chest gave a small pang at James missing as well. The man may be a bit forward, but he was constantly amused by the constant flirting even though he knew it wasn’t real.

 

“Harry…” the tone was so reminiscent of McGonagall that he almost thought she was going to assign him lines or take house points from him.

 

Mentally groaning he knew that Hermione meant business and he steeled himself for the apology that he knew he owed the inhabitants of the tower that he worried. Just about that time both Tony and Thor exited the elevator which simultaneously added a bit of pressure and assurance as they’d always been so nice to him.

 

“Ah, young Harry you have returned! And with a Firebird as well? Such grand company you keep!” The giant blonde boomed taking a seat in one of the grand armchairs and sprawling out in a way that looked both unkempt and regal…somehow.

 

“Glad to see you’re back munchkin” Tony said ruffling his hair as he walked by and took a seat next to Natasha and Clint.

 

“Umm…I just wanted to say sorry for worrying everyone,” The teen said avoiding eye contact, “I’ll be out of here tomorrow after Hermione and I find an apartment somewhere,” he finished.

 

“You’re leaving?” everyone looked up as Steve walked out of the elevator.

 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she felt Harry stiffen and hunch in on himself. This must have been the arse who had caused all of the problems. He looked rather handsome, but so had Malfoy (the ponce).

 

“What business is it of _yours_?” she asked startling the man.

 

“I…its not…” the man cowered away from her slightly, “Is there any way I could speak to Harry in private for a moment?” he asked.

 

“Harry?”

 

“I…yeah..” Harry slowly stood and inched his way out toward the elevator knowing Steve would follow him.

 

As soon as they were both inside the room Steve pressed the privacy button that Tony had installed when it became apparent that there were few places better than the elevator for people to meet on the fly.

 

“What?” Harry asked finally meeting his eye.

 

Steve found himself pinned by the exhausted look that he was met with. The raven-haired teen looked so done with everything and that broke his heart, especially since he knew that part of it was his own fault.

 

“I wanted to apologize, I know that you don’t really owe me anything, and I know you only had the best intentions of coming here. I guess there’s some things I need to work on about myself, but I was hoping you could forgive me…” He finished.

 

“No.” Harry said startling him.

 

“Uh…”

 

Taking a breath Harry fought down the anger he felt even though he knew what he said would probably have a bit of a bite. He wasn't known for holding his tongue, sue him. 

  
“That’s a rubbish apology, first you never actually said sorry, you just asked me to forgive you even though, as you said, I don’t owe you anything. Second you did some self-depreciating bullshit that places the burden of emotional management on me, so no I’m not going to forgive you, and I think its all a ton of _shite_.” The teen said leaning back against the wall and staring at the camera that he knew was Jarvis.

 

“Fuck, goddammit, you’re right, why can’t I do anything right when it comes to you. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said. You came here to try and relax yet I’ve treated you like shit the entire time.”

 

Steve felt like pulling his hair out when everything was laid out. Harry’s words gutted him and he knew it the younger man right.

 

“Buck was right, my mom woulda had my hide for this. I’m sorry, I don’t think you should _have_ to move out, especially when everyone likes you so much and you seemed to be enjoying yourself. There is no place in New York that’s better than the tower, and if you want I can keep to myself and leave you alone. I know you’re gonna make your decision, but give it some thought okay…” Steve let out a sigh as the teen stared at him probably judging him for rambling on.

 

“I’ll give it some thought. You know you aren’t a bad person right, just a bit barmy.” The teen said with a small grin that widened when the man huffed out a laugh.

 

Steve wasn’t awful, just a bit overprotective and misguided. He knew that he had overreacted a bit (a lot if you asked Hermione) to the situation, but he still wasn’t sure how to feel about everything that had happened. He’d definitely have to talk to his friend about it all.

 

“If you do stay…would you let me get to know you a bit? I know I said I’d give you space, but you’re already important to us and…” he was cut off when the teen stepped forward and gave him a hug.

 

After a moment of shock he wrapped his arms around the too thin frame and for a moment thought everything would finally work out. He pulled the teen closer and buried his face in the silky soft flyaway locks.

 

“Thank you.” He muttered.

 

 

Harry smiled into the man’s chest. Steve might be a bit of a ponce, but he gave a good hug, something he hadn’t had too many of in his life. When he moved to step back the man let him go immediately and smiled down at him. Turning Steve pressed the button and opened the elevator stepping out giving the teen a shy smile.

 

 

“Hermione, lets go to my room,” Harry called and the young woman excused herself and stood with Fawkes still perched on her shoulder. Darcy stood as well and joined them in the elevator only slowing smoothly mid stride to give what looked like a mean pinch to Roger’s butt on the way past him.

 

“Jesus!” The man yelped jumping up and away blushing as the others laughed. Turning he caught Darcy making a rude gesture with one hand and giving him a different motion with the other that she’d be keeping her eyes on him. He was confused a bit by the second as she switched from four fingers pointing at shelf to two pointing at him.

 

“Wow Cap she’s keeping all four eyes on you” Tony said grinning at the woman’s own reference to her glasses.

 

 

Sighing softly Steve knew that he may have somewhat fixed the problems that he had caused with the teen, but he knew that Buck was gonna be a whole ‘nother set of problems. While he wanted to go apologize to the man, he knew that he was probably still steaming and as much as he probably disserved it, he wasn’t too eager to get his ass kicked again. Even though Buck called him a reckless idiot, he did have a bit of sense left in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted a note literally an hour ago (or less) about real life and why its been a while, but I found a bit that I had apparently already worked on.
> 
> I edited it a bit and decided to post it. I hope you enjoyed the bit of Steve/Harry working on everything. While I think it might feel a bit rushed, I don't see Harry giving him too much for a bit (even with the hug). Also Bucky will still be a bit pissed. I've also decided on my Hermione pairing, it probably won't be too surprising, but I think I'm comfortable with it.


	9. White Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small, but important developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Had some incredibly important and at times disappointing life developments recently. Also had so much to do at work so I had little time to fashion the next few chapters. However, I do have a rather large amount of vacation right now and will attempt to get some new chapters ready to post. 
> 
> The next few will be longer. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who gave me amazing and constructive comments. Looking back I currently have some foundational things to work around that will begin after this chapter and will help with the status of some of the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you for your patience.

Hermione was still incredibly angry. Not only had she been teleported (illegally) halfway across the world, but the arse who had upset her friend had the audacity to ask for forgiveness. Nope. She knew that Harry was naturally predisposed to forgiveness, but after several years of war she was far from that same mindset. The younger boy taking actions that she probably would have once suggested in her naivety. 

Inwardly she was seething, yet outwardly she smiled as the teen crawled under the covers finding a comfortable spot on the large bed, dwarfed by the plethora of covers, blankets, and sheets that adorned it.

“Where are you going ‘Mione?” The teen asked sleepily as she turned to go to the bathroom.

“Loo, I’m going to take a shower and clean up a bit” She assured him running a hand through his head and placing a kiss against his cheek.

Nodding Harry closed his eyes as she turned once again.

With a couple of quick spells she muffled her exit as she popped to the common room once again. 

 

“Jarvis, where would I find Rogers?” She asked the room at large.

“You should be able to find Captain a few floors down. Please follow the lights” Jarvis stated as several blue lights flickered along the edge of the wall.

 

The witch was still fuming a short elevator ride later especially after realizing that the man in question was some form of leader. Walking out onto the unfamiliar floor she took a deep breath as she noticed several of the trinkets that were upon the small console table that was behind a deep blue, rather plush couch.

 

“Where is he Jarvis?” Hermione asked.

“I have notified him as per my directive and he will be out shortly.” The AI said calmly.

Just as the AI finished a door opened and the man walked into the room.

“Umm hello?” 

“You…” Fury rose in her body at the confused look he shot her, “Less than twenty-four hours after I send my best friend to a supposedly safe location to allow him to heal and I have to come across an entire ocean to attempt to salvage what is left from what was meant to be a positive experience!”

\----

Steve grimaced at the words the young woman hurled furiously at him. She was 100% right. His actions regarding their guest had been very unfavorable and the consequences of what he had done were laid bare as the younger male sought to leave the tower in a blind panic placing himself in danger. 

“Then you have the audacity to ask him for forgiveness? He may have agreed, but I have not. I’ll tell you now that from this moment you will be watched constantly. If I even get an whiff of ill will toward Harry from you I will eviscerate you, I only have a few people in the world that I care about, and unfortunately for you, you definitely aren’t one of them.”

With a flourish the young woman spun on her heel and disappeared in a loud bang.

“Well well well…you never have been very good with the fairer sex huh buddy?” Bucky’s voice cut in from behind him.

With a groan Steve flopped back onto the couch and buried his head underneath one of the decorative throw pillows that Pepper had insisted on along with the interior decorator that had been hired.

 

“You still mad at me?” Steve asked from behind the pillow.

Despite the muffled nature Bucky understood, after all, he’d been well versed in shitty punk for over 60 years now. 

 

“Yeah, but you’re trying and that’s at least somethin’ you better shape up though, I’m not gonna miss out on an amazing chance at a beautiful warm-hearted fella because you can’t keep you head outta your ass.”

 

Sighing the dirty blonde wondered how to proceed with trying to bridge the gap that he had created between his team and himself. Just like Sam said, slow and steady would be better than the quick fumbling that he was prone to.

 

The shower that Hermione had finally made her way into was amazing. There were probably 20 different shower jets that massaged her tense muscles with the absolutely perfect pressure and heat. The hair products that were at the ready smelled absolutely heavenly and the conditioner made her hair untangle gently and the unscented body was both exfoliating and moisturizing. Inhaling the steam she felt the last knot of tension unwind and exhaustion seep into her bones.

Rinsing off and attempting to squeeze the water from her hair she wrapped herself in one of the plush towels and began gently drying her hair. Despite the small bit of dampness that remained she felt it adequate. Donning the set of boy-shorts and the tee that Darcy had lent her she exited the bathroom and slid under the covers grinning as the unconscious boy immediately snuggled up against her leeching warmth from her, continually craving it from what she surmised was a combination of a crap childhood and their shared time in the Malfoy dungeons. 

Tomorrow things would be both better and worse. Harry obviously felt uncomfortable here in the tower now that the muscle bound idiot had unsettled him and now she had to assure him that it would be okay. Wrapping an arm around thin figure she knew that she would do so in a heartbeat. 

 

\--- 

Fawkes watched the events before him knowing without a doubt that the young wizard would need him, and despite missing his last partner reached deep into himself to call upon the necessary magic to bind himself once again to a human.

Harry would be the third person to hold his allegiance. It had been several hundred years between his first bond and Albus. Salazar had tried very hard to defend Hogwarts from outward threats and had severed their bond asking the phoenix to help protect the school. It had been heart wrenching to see history twist and defame the brave man that had not hated all non-magical humans, rather sought to defend his brethren from those who sought to eliminate their small conclave.

Despite his best intentions Albus had lost his way several times and Harry and Tom had both paid the price. It fell to him to attempt to salvage what had remained. With the help of the brown haired young girl he would assure the raven-haired boy’s survival and happiness. 

With one last long blink he sunk deeper into his own internal magic and began to construct the strongest link he had ever created before. Seven golden anchors were bound to his core and glowing red strands of magic began to weave themselves in a combination of both flexible and sturdy focus. The process would likely take him all night, but it would be well worth it and bind him more closely to Harry than even Salazar and Albus had been to him.


	10. The Boy and the Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the great comments, kudos, and feedback. I have gone back through a few of the chapters to fix mistakes and will be adding chapter titles soon. I finished this chapter and am pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for the love.

Red. Crimson. Spirals of bright glowing red fibers filled his vision. Despite their color being so similar to the eyes of the recently defeated Lord Voldemort, all the strands seemed warm and welcoming bathing him is safety and gentle heat. They seemed to chase away the continual chill that filled his body after their capture.

Malfoy’s dungeons were not merely cold in and of themselves, rather the group of dementors that sat outside his cell for the entire time seemed to carve out his inner heat. He constantly wondered if that was how his late godfather had felt during his time at Grimmauld Place trapped despite no longer being in prison, far from his lost friends and family.

Ever since his captivity dreams were filled with darkness and memories of his childhood with the Dursley’s locked under the stairs with a few threadbare blankets and a thin egg crate mattress topper for a bed. The feeling of constant hunger and the ever present chill combined with the pressure of the insurmountable darkness of the stairs often startled him awake as it warped and combined itself with the rattling breath and gnarled nails of the wraith like dementors scratching and trying to claw their way into the tiny space. 

More often than not Harry would find himself gasping for breath and clutching at his chest shivering and shaking. Most nights he got less than four hours of sleep. On a rare day where he had worked himself to absolute exhaustion he could manage a full six hours, but that was few and far between. Tonight however he calmly watched the threads cocoon him inside their soft light and fewer and fewer shadows filled his mind. It all felt strangely familiar, yet unlike anything he had ever known. Relaxing he merely drifted away gazing and the twisting shimmering fibers…

Fawkes huffed inwardly, the little wizard had no idea how bad off he truly was. His core had been massively depleted by his death and final battle and the denial of the Hallows was putting a strain on his already exhausted body. Finally finishing his side of the binding he felt pinched and stretched at the pull as he tried to sooth the damage that was present to the best of his abilities. 

When the boy awoke he would have to finalize the bond with the phoenix. Fawkes own body would shift slightly to mirror the energy and soul of his new partner. He knew that the literal growing pains he was feeling would be well worth it when his child was fully healed and able to accept his place in the world. One day he would find his footing and change the magical world for the better. The small strides that he and the young brown haired witch were making had already put several things in motion that would shake the foundation of both the past and future. 

Harry blinked awake feeling more rested than he ever had. For once he was not filled with the same chill that pervaded his days. The aches and pains that usually filled his being were distant, but still present. Groping for his glasses he huffed as a bright gold and crimson weight landed on his chest shoving him back onto the bed. Wide eyed he winced as something wet hit one of his eyes stinging and burning slightly.

 

“Fawkes!”

 

Blinking rapidly he realized his one eye was no longer blurry and unfocused despite the slight sting that was rapidly disappearing.

 

“Oh…”

 

Holding his other eye open and fighting the urge to close it now that he knew the sting was coming. Letting out a slight trill that sounded more like a chortle Fawkes gave his ear a hard nip making the teen let out a shout and unintentionally widening his eyes allowing the new set of tears to make their way into Harry’s eyes.

 

Scowling slightly at the highly amused bird he marveled at no longer needing glasses to see. The world was more in focus than it had ever been, looking sharp and bright in the early morning light that filtered in from the bank of windows that overlooked the New York skyline.

 

“Thank you…” he whispered mindful of Hemione who was letting out soft little breaths that could arguably be considered a snore, not that he’d ever tell her.

 

Running his fingers over the edges of the plumage of the firebird’s chest he let out a soft gasp.

 

‘Hello little wizard’ a melodious cultured voice filled his head.

 

“Fawkes???” he hissed.

 

 _‘Yes’_ , the voice sounded increasingly amused.

 

“How can I hear you?” He asked quietly.

 

 _‘I have spent the night forming the foundation of a familiar bond with you. It would be in your best interest to accept.’_ The bird said nudging his hand with a sweep of its long tail.

 

Absentmindedly the teen began stroking his hand down the feathers.

 

“Familiar bond? What does that mean?”

_‘A familiar bond in general is rare, at least a true one. It allows a wizard to share his magic with an animal or creature and provides benefits for both, tying their lives and souls to one another and providing protection to both parties.’_

 

“Aren’t you immortal? How would that work? I’d hate to cut your life short…”

 

 _‘You too could easily be immortal if you would accept the Hallows’_ the bird ignored the flinch the teen let out, ‘ _Despite not wanting it, you are the true Master of Death. It does not have to be a bad thing, rather it would afford you and your friends more protection…”_

 

“I’ll think about it” Harry mumbled absently.

 

‘ _Now though, you have to agree to allow the bond to finish. Upon agreeing I will have a burning day and come to reflect your magic and soul. I would prefer you agree, it has been rather lonely since Albus’ death….’_

 

“Okay…so how do I agree?” the teen asked feeling a slight pang in his chest on behalf of the phoenix.

 

_‘You must reach into your magic and state your acceptance of the bond’_

 

“Okay…Ill try…”

 

Closing his eyes Harry searched for the feeling of his magic. He knew that warmth that filled him when he performed a spell and it was soon thrumming throughout his body.

 

“Fawkes, I accept your proposal of a familiar bond and hope that you continue to stay at my side as both friend and partner.” 

 

The words spilled out of his mouth louder than he had originally intended and held within them a weight that was infused with magic and intent seeming to crash against the walls of the room.

 

“Harry?” Hermione mumbled blinking at the other two bed occupants and gasped as Fawkes let out a shrill and seemingly happy cry as he burst into flames with ashes scattering around them swirling in the air before dissipating in a bright white glow.

 

A larger pile of ashes in Harry’s lap moved slightly and a rather poorly looking bird with charcoal gray fuzz blinked up at them waddling out as they too disappeared with a soft glow.

 

“Hello again Fawkes” Harry said stroking the bird lightly.

 

 _‘Hello little wizard’_ was the reply in his mind filled with so much affection that Harry fought back tears not wanting to forget this moment.

 

“Oh Merlin, its never a dull moment with you is it” Hermione grumbled pulling the duvet up and over her head rolling over to sleep once again ignoring the chuckles of both the boy and the bird.


	11. Person Growth: Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with emotions and team tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the great feedback and responses so far. This chapter deals with some of the one-sided annoyance that has occurred between the team and Steve. He is human after all. This chapter seeks to illuminate the various reasons the team is mad and how they'll deal with it.
> 
> This tension has had some rather harsh (and at times unconstructive) criticism, but it was intended to be unfair. After all wouldn't it be boring if everyone just pandered to Harry or Steve? People don't always agree or understand each other, its how life works even if you've known them for a long time. 
> 
> Also while Ron and Hermione are currently a pairing it won't stay that way, I promise.

Tony groaned with a long stretch from beneath the almost threadbare, well-loved/well-worn blanket in his shop. Pepper had come in earlier to check on him before her meetings with the board bringing with her some calming tea and a few kisses. Standing with a groan he staggered to his private elevator and took the rather fast trip to the penthouse for a shower. Despite his nap it was a struggle.

Honestly he was completely exhausted and not just the muscle deep exhaustion that came with overworking himself and long stints in the lab changing the face of technology. No he was mentally and emotionally exhausted from the tension that surrounded the team. Fuck emotions. They totally gave him hives despite Jarvis assuring him otherwise. 

Sure Steve hadn’t been entirely fair to the British teen that was no inhabiting Thor’s floor, but at the same time Tony couldn’t completely blame him. Harry had been a complete unknown to the team. As much as he loved Darcy she didn’t have a 100% rating on being a good judge of character (See one Ian Boothby).

For all they knew Harry _could_ have been Hydra or AIM, sure now they knew he wasn’t, but he could have been. Well Tony knew he wasn’t. As soon as Darcy had broached the topic a quick search with both Jarvis and Extremis had assured him that Harry was on the up and up without Darcy even knowing. He’d definitely gotten way better at using Extremis on the sly (no more blank-eyed staring), and in moderation (thank you Pepper).

Most of the team probably wasn’t even mad at the suspicion towards Harry, rather it was the completely uncompromising and rude attitude he had displayed toward Darcy and the team. As leader Steve did have more pull on larger decisions, but at the end of the day he was not the dictator that had the final word, nor did he own the tower they lived in.

His rudeness was the crux of the problem for Thor, Darcy, and probably Bruce. Natasha and Clint were probably more annoyed that he had pulled rank something that would grate on the nerves of any of them, but none more than the resident super spies who values their autonomy more than most. 

With another loud and long groan he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and shuddered. If he was going to have the be the voice of reason then things were fucked beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

Hey, if he pulled it off maybe Pepper would give him a reward, after all emotional negotiation was a sign of personal growth… 

 ----------------

Two hours later, three cups of coffee, a small breakfast, and a few phone calls he had the entire team minus Darcy, Steve, and the Winter Snowflake on his floor. They were perched on his couches and chairs with various looks of apprehension, confusion, and boredom.

 

“So I called you here for a reason” he began ignoring Clint’s snort at the obvious and Natasha’s slightly raised eyebrow.

 

“I think we’re being too hard on Steve…” fuck. Okay maybe he could have used a better or smoother lead in.

 

Immediately several voices started arguing. The outburst made him wince at the combined noise level and multitude of languages, Russian, Asgardian, and English all at once.

 

Holding up his hands he waited till there were only a few mumbles of dissent from Clint and Thor.

 

“I’m not saying what he did or said was right, but it also wasn’t completely wrong…”

 

Pausing he rubbed his temples trying to formulate how to word his next arguments properly.

 

“While Steve did do some really unacceptable things, like pulling rank on us, and insulting Darcy, the reality is that Harry could have been a threat,” He held up a hand at the down right murderous look that the Spysassins shot him, “I’m not saying that he is, but we didn’t know him, all we had was the word of Darcy, which in most cases is great, but not foolproof.”

 

Pausing again he looked up to see that while they weren’t exactly happy, they were at least looking less murdery(it’s a verb, sue him, or try living with this bunch).

 

“What Steve should have done was ask for a background check or some time for preparation. Honestly it wasn’t cool to have the kid show up literally a day after she asked, but we rolled with it, like we always do.”

 

“I agree, with most of what you’ve said, but where do we go from here? James hasn’t spoken to Steve in the last two days and Harry, Hermione, and Darcy haven’t left their rooms in the last 36 hours except for Darcy meeting Thor in the hall to retrieve food.” Bruce broke in, ever the voice or logic and reason.

 

“And how do the rest of you feel?” Tony asked.

 

“While I don’t exactly like it, I reluctantly have to agree with our shield brother, but how then do we prevent instances like this from happening again. Despite my camaraderie and bond with you, I will not allow actions towards my family to occur like this again.” The rest of them nodded knowing that when Thor referred to Darcy as his sister is was not just in word, but also in Oath and blood. Asgardian ritual magic was hardcore.

 

“Yeah, Steve was out of line, and I’m not about to roll over and listen to some blowhard just because he raises his voice and throws a temper tantrum. I stopped doing that after my time in the army and not even Shield can make me do that.” Clint said with a stubborn tilt to his jaw.

 

“What you seem to be failing to see is that it isn’t just some “ _Blowhard_ ” its Steve, the same guy who spends the weekends with you visiting shitty whole in the wall restaurants and working on trick shots with his shield and your arrows, or kept you from going off the deep end after your Loki thing. He’s allowed to make mistakes.” Tony said fighting the urge to let himself out the window.

 

“Reluctantly I agree, Steve made a mistake, a really big and bad one, but not that awful in the grand scheme of life. I suggest a formal reprimand from his peers, us. Then we make a set of guidelines for decisions regarding new tower residence and a vote. Also full background checks for civilians. “Natasha said looking as exhausted as Tony felt.

 

“Btw I did a background check before Darcy brought it up with you, just didn’t have time to let everyone know…” The team let out a collective sigh, “Also dibs on not writing up the reprimand, or discussing this with Darcy or the Wonder Twins.”

 

Laughing at the ensuing argument he shooed the last of his ragtag family out of his rooms and went to go call Pepper. She was going to be sooooo proud of him. Goody. Maybe things would calm down enough to convince her to take a vacation with him.

Collapsing onto his bed a smile spread across his face immediately as Pepper’s strawberry blond hair and kind smile appeared when his call connected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the constructive words that many of you have had towards this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details and potential. Harry struggles with understanding his place in the bond he now shares with Fawkes, while Darcy and Bucky deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has given kudos, left comments, and seems to enjoy this work. I'll be the first to tell you I'm not as familiar with the MCU as I'd like, but am glad to see that not too many people have drastic issues with the portrayal of the characters. I'm hoping to have it be a bit more lighthearted in the new few chapters with some relationship fixing.
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of updates, I'm finishing graduate school and have been extremely busy with my final works. I hope to have a new chapter up sooner than this one was. Thank you all again for your continued support!
> 
> I'm not sure how long I want this story to be, but I do have several ideas for my next. Would anyone be interested in a Harry Potter/FFXV: Kingsglaive crossover set in the HP verse exclusively? I'm very much more familiar with both of those works so it would be much easier to keep characters from being OOC.
> 
> Also maybe a short one chapter Tony/Bucky one-shot. Its been in my head for a while.

Harry and Hermione blinked at the small chick that was sitting on the bed after Hermione had vanished the ashes that were dirtying the bedspread. The bird was no longer the fiery red that they had come to know over the years, instead it was a deep charcoal with the beginnings of silver on his wings and tail.

 

It reminded Harry of the misty smoke color of hematite, while the brighter coloring was like liquid silver mercury. Together the two colors were both soothing and rather striking even in the low morning light of the apartment.

 

“Since when can a phoenix change color?” Hermione asked peering down at the bird blearily still only half awake after the short nap the trio had taken.

 

“Uh dunno?” The raven-haired teen said looking just as confused.

 

 _‘We can only change from our natural colors when we agree to form a familiar bond, we change to reflect our bonded’_ the bird said as though it was simple which for him it probably was.

 

Harry relayed the message to his human companion before asking, “If that the case why doesn’t anyone know about it?”

 

 _‘My two bondings are the first human-phoenix bondings since the time of the Hogwarts’ Founders’_ The fire-bird said simply before grooming some of his chest plumage.

 

“Since the Founders! But…why?” Harry asked making Hermione’s eyes widen as she followed the unspoken conversation, using the few context clues available to her.

 

_‘Humans are intrinsically unfit for the bond, I know of only four bonds in total that have existed, including ours and the one I shared with Albus’_

 

“How are humans intrinsically unfit?” Harry asked even more confused.

 

_‘There are two requirements that must take precedent before the bond, one is the power needed to activate and maintain the bond, very few humans have that much magical power, and the other is a pureness of heart…’_

 

“I’m neither of those though….”

 

The look that the teen was shot from the bird spoke of levels of exasperation.

 

‘ _You are both, even if you refuse to accept them, you do have large amounts of power from your natural magic reserves as well as the small boost you gain from the Hallows. As for pureness, you are perhaps one of the most pure humans I have met, you lack the grandstanding goals of power, riches, attention, and instead only seek love and acceptance. Rather pure goals are they not?’_

 

Shaking his head, Harry blinked back tears that had gathered at the words and seemingly unwavering faith the bird held for him.

 

“I suppose…” He finally relented flopping back on the bed smiling when his bushy haired friend joined him and the small fledgling phoenix hopped up to nest on his chest.

 

Regardless of his feelings of inadequacy, it was nice to not be alone and to feel connected to another. It had been so easy to feel alone in his day-to-day life, with only his friends to count on. The closest he’d had to loving adults in his life had been Sirius and Remus, and even they had died because of him. Something ate at his soul every day.

 

Pushing back his negative feelings he reveled in the warmth of not only the push bed, but the closeness he felt for Hermione and Fawkes.

 

 

 

Darcy groaned as she levered herself out of bed. JARVIS had been a great help to still get her work done without leaving her floor and in avoiding Steve. She knew that she couldn’t avoid him forever, but right now she was far too angry.

 

 

“Darcy! Are you awake?” Jane’s voice cut into her thoughts.

 

“Jay, you mind letting her in?” She asked tiredly heading for the small kitchenette that had been added to her suite. Making coffee would definitely help.

 

“Darcy, how are Harry and Hermione?” Jane asked slipping into the room and making her way to the coffee mugs.

 

“Good, better…Harry seems to not really care about what Steve said anymore, and Hermione may have made a few creative threats, she is **_my_** cousin after all…”

 

 

Jane snorted at that, adding the fancy hippie sugar and creamer that Pepper had introduced her to that fed her recent love for the hot drink. The scientist wasn’t really a fan of coffee on the whole, but appreciated the boost it gave her when “sciencing”.

 

 

“I really hope you patch things up with Steve soon. I know Thor got called to a meeting yesterday in the commons, but I’m not sure what they really discussed…” Jane let the ending hang, knowing that her ex-intern could probably discern what was discussed.

 

“But he’s such a douche!” the petulant pout that she unconsciously added let the scientist know that the girl really wasn’t as angry as she thought she was.

 

Last time she’d been truly angry(Ian) she’d glared and stalked around in a huff for weeks. This was nothing in comparison. If she were guessing, she’d probably say that Darcy was actually just nursing some bruised pride and hurt feelings, nothing a good talk wouldn’t soothe.

 

“You’ll figure it out” Jane said hiding a smile behind her own coffee mug as the brunette sipped her coffee in silent protest staring out the bank of windows looking over the bustling city below.

 

 

Bucky hadn’t spoken with Steve in three days, the longest he’d gone since he’d been recovered from HYDRA. On one hand he felt vindicated about his anger, but also extremely exhausted. It was almost cathartic to be alone for a bit instead of constantly in contact with Steve, he loved the stupid punk, but it felt like he was always under observation. This time apart was beneficial to allow him to work on his own sense of self, but at times it was also lonely.

 

It was emotionally tiring to dramatically shift away from his norm. He felt destabilized, but in the long run he couldn’t cling to Steve forever, even if the punk wouldn’t complain.

 

“Jarvis, is Pepper awake?” He asked the ever-present A.I.

 

“Yes sir, she is drinking tea on the terrace if you would like to join her.”

 

“Please let here know I’ll be right up” he said putting on his boots, lacing them up.

 

Walking out to his own terrace before taking a few quick steps before he grabbed the head-height rail he’d had Tony install and swung his way up onto the next floor. Landing in a crouch on the ledge he hopped down and settled himself next to the strawberry blonde goddess that Stark had somehow managed to charm. The woman gave him a small grin, used to the dramatic entrance.

 

“Morning Pepper,” he greeted with a half smile.

 

“Good morning James, “ she replied already pouring him his own cup of tea adding a bit of her organic sugar that was sweet, but lacked the artificial/processed taste of many of the new products he constantly encountered, “Jarvis said you needed to talk to me?”

 

“Yeah…was wonderin’ if you’d give me that makeover you offered a couple of months ago…” he mumbled fighting the blush that was rising in his cheeks.

 

“Jarvis, clear my schedule, also ask Happy to bring the car around in half an hour, and please give Marcus a call at the hair salon and set us an appointment for 11. We can hit a few stores for wardrobe, then a quick cut and shampoo before a late lunch at Sasabune to get that sushi I know you love.” The woman said sending him a fond look with excitement poorly concealed behind her eyes.

 

“Sounds good, you’re a goddess and too good for us,” He said laughing before lifting her hand to press a kiss to the back.

 

“Lies and slander, possibly libel, I deserve only the best things, thus Pepper!” Stark called strolling into the room covered in motor oil gesturing at his wife/CEO sending her a wink that had her smile softening even more.

 

“As you say Sir, Happy will be downstairs when you are ready and I have made the arrangements you asked for,” Jarvis said with a hint of warmth in his otherwise even tone.

 

“Thank you Jarvis, you’re a real pal,” Bucky said finishing his tee before giving the two Starks a quick salute before hopping over the ledge and swinging back down to his own floor to change and get ready for their outing. The only thing he knew for sure is that it would definitely be an interesting morning...


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone,

This is a small update to tell you the state of things. Good news is that I haven’t abandoned this work at all! I’m currently reworking a few of the chapters to adjust pacing and some of the responses that are questioning a few character’s actions. Sorry it has taken a while. I finshed my master’s program and have started at a new job which has taken up a lot of my time. 

And with all good news comes some bad...well not bad really more of something I need to say. 

I totally understand that some people aren’t going to enjoy my writing style, my story, or my characterizations of some key people, but.... it is 100% not okay to tell someone to kill themselves because you don’t like it. I’ve had to delete a couple of horribly toxic comments which is not that big of a deal to me. But for others who may be having a tougher time it is honestly not acceptable. I understand criticism and I hope that what criticism comes to this writing is constructive. To people who think it’s okay to leave comments like that I hope you find help, or a new community so you don’t continue to pollute this one, because Ao3 is amazing and doesn’t need you. 

I will shift this into the end note and replace this chapter when I finish my reworks. Sorry for the delay and the mini rant.

Also thank you to all those who have left comments recently.


End file.
